


Drugs in the Street

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Inspired by Twitter, Non-Explicit Sex, Tumblr: oneshoeshort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: Imagine Sam and the reader realizing they’re falling in love with each other.





	Drugs in the Street

It was the first time they’d properly looked at each other.

They didn’t think they would ever really do that.

This hunt had been particularly hard. The vetala fortunately was working alone, which was unusual for their species, so Sam and Y/N thought it would be easy. Quick silver cardiac stabbing and they could go home. But things were never that easy. Y/N let her guard down and was bit from behind. She immediately collapsed and slipped into unconsciousness. Sam had to be sneaky about how to attack. He could NOT fall victim too. When the timing was right he managed to get behind the vetala and stab her in the heart. When she fell to her death, he got Y/N out of there and burned down the warehouse that the creature made into her lair.

As he was carrying her out of there and back to the Impala, he looked down at her. Her Y/H/C stood out in the moonlight, giving it a slight shimmer. It accented her skin color nicely. She was still out when he laid her down in the passenger seat and her head onto his lap as he drove back to the motel. He occasionally checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. She was still unconscious when he carried her into the motel room, laying her down gently onto the single queen sized bed they had no choice but to share due to limited funds. Not that Sam minded. He just hoped that, despite what Y/N said, she enjoyed his company in bed as much as he enjoyed hers.

He started taking her jacket off and removing her flannel layer, which was covered in blood. His shoulder ached from when the vetala threw him across the warehouse room, landing against the wall. He was sure he didn’t break anything but he still needed to ice it to keep the swelling down. But that could wait, as he wasn’t the one who was bit. As he started cleaning her bite wound, he took in her features. Her beauty made his heart beat a little faster. She really was breathtakingly gorgeous. When he started to disinfect the wound, she started to stir, hissing at the sharp pain from the antiseptic.

“Don’t move, Y/N.” Sam said softly, keeping a hand on her opposite shoulder to keep her still.

“Sam?” she said hoarsely. “W-what h-h-happened?” she was finding it hard to speak. Her body felt numb and cold, almost feverish.

“I’m right here, sweetie. That vetala got you good. Please. Let me finish cleaning the wound. Then we can sleep.” Sam managed to get her to lay back down. She decided she didn’t have the strength to fight the handsome giant so she laid back down and allowed him to continue working on her. She chose that time to really look at him.

He was  _stunning_. If it was appropriate to call a man beautiful, this was that moment. He was very beautiful. The way his long hair fell in his face as he so tenderly cared for your wounds. How his eyelashes were so long at, even with his eyes open and him looking down, they barely touched the skin under his eyes. And his eyes.  _Holy fuckin crap,_ she thought.There were at least 10,000 different shades of hazel in them. The chromatic view before her in a single set of eyes took her breath away. Literally, apparently, because Sam was shaking her slightly to get her attention, concern now etched into those eyes.

“Y/N, are you alright? You zoned out there for a minute. I thought you stopped breathing.” He said after she snapped out of her haze.

“I think I kinda did” she said. Wrong answer, because Sam was now sitting by her side on the bed, wrapping an arm around her. “What are you doing?”

Sam realized what he was doing and looked at her, his face contorted with awkwardness. “Uh…. That’s a good question. It….it just feels right…”

After a moment’s hesitation, Y/N said softly “I don’t mind.”

They looked at each other properly for the first time. And they got lost in their stares.

“I never realized,” Sam began, taking a deep breath. The way his chest rose and fell made Y/N heart rate speed up. “How beautiful you were, Y/N.”

Y/N decided that this was the time to tell Sam how she really felt about him. Now or never. Do or die.

“You know,  **my parents warned me about the drugs in the streets but they never said anything about the one with hazel eyes and a heartbeat.”**  She wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head against Sam’s chest, listening to the strong, beautiful sound reverberating beneath his sternum. Sam instinctually tightened his hug around her, holding her head as close to his chest as he could without smothering her.

“I love you, Y/N.”

That made her release herself from his embrace. Sam thought maybe he’s spoken too soon. Maybe she didn’t feel the same way about him that he did her. But the smile that crossed her face quickly melted away that anxiety.

“I love you too, Sam.”

Their night ended with several rounds of the best sex they’d had in a while and falling asleep in each other’s loving embrace. Y/N supposed not all drugs were truly bad for you.


End file.
